Cuentos y poemas de Ana Frank
by blisterscoff1995
Summary: Recopilación de cuentos y poemas acerca de la escritora Ana Frank, ojala que les guste...
1. Ana Frank y su sinfonía agridulce

Sueños sin cumplir

Objetivos que no han sido logrados

Metas que no han sido alcanzadas

Esperanzas casi surrealistas

Y fantasías reales que superaban a la ficción

Bienvenidos a la vida agridulce y hermosa de Ana Frank

watch?v=Vcbjkysty7A


	2. Torbellino de problemas existenciales

Un día llamado 12 de junio

Una pequeña con rosas en los ojos

Recibió un diario rojo con rayas blancas

No tenía consciencia de su fortaleza interior

Nadie veía la grandeza de su espíritu

Hasta que Kitty decidió revelárselo al mundo

Una verdadera tragedia que a la joven mariposa

Le hayan cortado las alas de su libertad

Muchos trataban de envenenarla con sus críticas

Y por eso ella utilizaba tantos escudos

Ella era un paraíso que casi nadie conocía

El mar de sus sueños, ocultos por los venenos

Los lagos de su rostro eran bellos y transparentes

Pero sus ojos derramaban lluvia en su interior

La tristeza va más allá de las palabras

Sus ojos eran ríos puros deseosos de ser explorados

El torbellino de los problemas luchaba contra su mente

Que pedía paz interior por sobre todas las cosas

Ella no quería lastimar a nadie

No quería ser tan problemática

Pero la hacían sentir como si estuviera en una corte

Que la juzgaba por su forma de ser

Ella gritaba silenciosamente, pidiendo auxilio

Pero la obstinación es como un tapón de cera

Que impide escuchar el dolor y tener empatía

A pesar de que el torbellino continúo

Aun no se rindió, no sucumbió

Y su amor era un fuego que calentaba

Los corazones más helados del mundo

Su bondad iba más allá de toda comprensión

Es una lástima que nadie haya podido ver esto

Por culpa del torbellino de los problemas


	3. Alma encerrada

Obligada a convivir con la frialdad

Su espíritu siguió encarcelado

Envuelta en problemas y discusiones

Lloraba sin consuelo todas las noches

Su soledad era fácil de sentir

Pero difícil de ver

Un ángel caído del cielo

Sufriendo un infierno terrenal


	4. Pasiones prohibidas

Siempre tengo que ocultar mi dolor con una sonrisa

Pueden lastimarme pero jamás me rendiré

Mis heridas tratare de sanar

Con el amor como medicina

Peter es el medico

Y yo soy su paciente llena de amor

Ocultándome bajo un telón

Me siento mucho mejor

Ya nadie me puede lastimar

Y yo solo voy a extrañar

Estos momentos de pasiones prohibidas

Como te amo, Peter…


	5. De Kitty para Ana

Querida Ana: nose ni por dónde empezar, pasaron tantos años desde aquel día terrible e inolvidable de 4 agosto de 1944, cuando los nazis te separaron de mi para siempre. Solo te quería decir (y ojala que algún día leas esto en el cielo, o estés donde estés) que te volviste famosa en todo el mundo y a mí me leyeron millones de personas y me tradujeron a más de 70 idiomas. Tu historia, nuestra historia, conmovió a todos y les llego al corazón a todos.

Gracias por todo, Ana. Gracias por confiar en mí, por tu hermosa forma de ser, por ser tan buena y por tener tanta paciencia conmigo. La verdad que no tengo palabras para agradecerte por tanto amor, simplemente gracias. Yo deseo profundamente que estés muy feliz con tu familia, tus amigos y Peter en el paraíso. No te preocupes que acá en la tierra nunca te olvidaremos. Y para mí siempre seguirás siendo por siempre una joven chica de 15 años alegre y picara con toda la vida por delante.

Con amor y respeto, tu Kitty


	6. Algo que solo nosotros conocemos

Tanto amor le hacía sentir un temblor

Su emoción era por una hermosa estación

Llamada primavera

Ella era una flor preciosa

Que florecía en la primavera

Con tendencia a ser la primera en reír

Interiormente su realidad era sufrir

Velozmente empezó a sentir soledad

La tempestad de su furia impotente

No era otra cosa que una depresión permanente

Pero un día empezó a hacerse amiga de Peter

Y su amor creció sin detenerse

Lo que sentían solo ellos lo comprendían

Tan parecidos, pero al mismo tiempo tan diferentes

El cielo azul y los sonidos de los pájaros

Hacían volar sus mentes

A mundos perfectos de eterno amor y belleza

Sumergiéndose en fantasías, sueños y pensamientos

Que solo sus dos corazones unidos

Llegaban a conocer

Y para Ana tendrán que comprender

Que no hay que ver a la miseria, sino a la belleza permanecer

Hay ciertas cosas que no se pueden describir con palabras

Sino con momentos que no deben ser interrumpidos

Pero esos momentos realmente especiales

Era algo que solo ellos conocían…


	7. Dolor

Ana se preguntaba porque habían tantas discusiones

Criticándola a ella en todas las ocasiones

¿Por qué le tenía que pasar esto?

Era una hermosa chica angelical

Que estaba tratando de superar

El dolor que sufría en soledad

¿Cuánto tiempo iba a seguir usando esa mascara?

Bajo esa sonrisa picara

Se esconde un alma bendecida por Dios

Y ella lo que más quiere

Es expulsar a la "Ana fuerte"

Y convertir a la "Ana débil" en su nueva "Ana fuerte"

Alma dividida en dos por la inseguridad

Siempre será recordada, por toda la eternidad

Y con la habilidad de mirar con serenidad

Todas las cosas hermosas que había a su alrededor

Ella se quebró y abrió por completo su corazón

Tratando de sanar su terrible dolor

Entregándose a los brazos de las hermosas creaciones de Dios


	8. El sonido de sus dedos

Sus dedos eran la boca que ella nunca tuvo

Expresando con firmeza todos sus ideales

Y con entereza hablando de sus intimidades

Sus labios callaban por vergüenza

Pero sus dedos hablaban sin temor

Sobre su irresistible deseo de poder caminar libremente bajo el sol

Intentando no convertirse en una demente

Por los deseos que ardían en el fondo de su corazón y su mente

Ella se impuso el sagrado deber de sobrevivir

E incluso de vivir después de morir

Físicamente desapareció un 12 de marzo de 1945

Pero el sonido de sus dedos sigue escuchándose con fuerza

Y provocando una gran emoción

Ella nunca morirá

Sus sueños vivirán y permanecerán

Y las bellas melodías de sus dedos

Serán un fuego eterno de esperanza

Volviendo a las personas cálidas y amorosas

Mientras tanto desde su diario

Ella seguirá intentando aunque parezca extraño

Que el mundo se llene de amor y paz


	9. Muerta en vida

Su cuerpo cada día se iba debilitando

Viendo morir todo el día a extraños

Su hermana parecía un fantasma

Y ella la veía destrozada en aquel horror

Que infierno, que dolor

Los nazis eran unas bestias despiadadas

Tan crueles tejiendo sus telarañas de la muerte

La vida es bella, no fácil

No queda otra opción que acostumbrarse a ella

Ana era una chica fuerte

Pero en Bergen Belsen no sobrevive nadie

El olor a cadáveres inundaba el campo

Y un horrible día de marzo su hermana murió

Y ella creyó que toda su familia sucumbió

Y se convirtió en una muerta en vida

Dios no estaba en Bergen Belsen

Pero tampoco estaba el temido satanás encarnado

Solo habían nazis y nazis

Haciendo a los judíos perecer

Lo que era suficiente

Para ver a Ana desfallecer

Pero Ana no falleció por su físico

Ella se rindió ante ese eterno suplicio

Atacándola por su corazón

Los nazis la transformaron en una muerta en vida

Y a los pocos días ella falleció

Eterna chica hermosa de Ámsterdam

Descansa en paz por siempre, ahora eres libre…


	10. La imaginación de Ana

Solo necesitaban liberarse

Y dejarse llevar por la magia del sonido del latido de sus corazones unidos

Que ardían en deseos incandescentes de hacer todo al mismo tiempo.

Demasiado amor en dos cuerpos

Con terribles ansias de un futuro mejor

Y viajaban volando con sus alas angelicales a la velocidad del sonido

Dejando a su paso amor y libertad ~

watch?v=ktT7MCgSWb8


	11. El tiempo de Ana

Los relojes que marcaban su alma

Solo flotaban rio abajo

Como cascadas furiosas que llevaban aguas de libertad

Y nadie sabía que el tiempo de los demás era algo superficial

En comparación al reloj interior de Ana

Que lo marcaba su instinto

Y la llama de su espíritu bondadoso que dejaba por doquier

Esperanzas de tinta y papel…

watch?v=eeaCE8hf_SI


	12. Carrusel mortificante

Sus problemas la ahogaban en un mar de desesperación y angustia

Y ella era solo una naufraga solitaria luchando por escapar del agua helada de su tormento

Y los relámpagos de la incertidumbre se abalanzaban sobre la joven naufraga

Nadaba en círculos tratando de aliviar su oscuro desconsuelo

Así era su vida de forma constante

Un carrusel mortificante que la agobiaba

Que trataba de empujarla hasta el fondo del mar

Pero Ana la naufraga nunca se rindió

Y siguió nadando entre los problemas hasta que llego Peter con su caluroso amor y la salvo…

watch?v=IBYSH9r6SeM


	13. Oprimida

A los 13 años una pequeña chica llego a la casa de atrás

Ella no sabía lo que iba a pasar

Una vez adentro, se sentía asfixiada

Las alas angelicales de su energía

Cortadas día tras día

Entonces ella se tenía que armar de paciencia

Pero el dolor era más fuerte

Echándose a llorar desconsolada

Pobre Ana, sufriendo sin consuelo

La soledad es adictiva

Y la desolación es su mejor amiga

Se sumergía en agujeros negros

De impotencia y autentico terror

Nadie le daba la fuerza que necesitaba

Su mente eran lluvias y relámpagos

¿Cuánto tiempo más iba a seguir estando oprimida?


	14. Voluntad inquebrantable

Nadie la comprendía

Ni mucho menos la consolaba

Pero de todas formas su carácter se fortalecía

Alma dulce y joven, mujer poderosa

Su sabiduría tenía un potencial ilimitado

Al igual que su amor

Ella no podía romper las cadenas de su adictiva soledad

La prisión que se forjo ella misma era la peor de todas las prisiones

Y sin saber el horrible destino que le esperaba

Su voluntad se volvió inquebrantable

Y su belleza supero a la flor más hermosa

De forma tan esplendorosa como ella sola…


	15. El reflejo de su personalidad

Cada momento precioso que pasaba con el

Se daba cuenta del tesoro de su carácter

En cierto punto, se parecían bastante

Deseosos de ser escuchados y aceptados

Pero sobre todo con ganas de amar y ser amados

¿Por qué el hombre común quiere guerras?

Se preguntaba la inocente Ana

Sin obtener ninguna respuesta de parte de nadie

Ellos eran tan parecidos

Necesitándose el uno al otro

De la misma manera que los ojos necesitan la luz para ver

Pero la pareja no brillaba con cualquier luz

Sino que emanaba un aura mágica y especial

Que transformaba todas las cosas

En lugares y objetos místicos

La belleza interior y profunda de cada cosa

Era invisible para la mayoría

Pero no para aquella pareja ardiente

Reflejándose el uno al otro

A través de las puertas de su alma

Que a Peter tanto le costó abrir

Ella se veía reflejada en el

Y el en ella

Y a pesar de descubrir las llaves secretas de sus almas

Les faltaba mucho por explorar y conocer

Pero con tenacidad y amor

Ambos alcanzaran la felicidad y la paz interior…


	16. La frialdad es un muro helado

Frio, frio, ellos se sienten tan fríos…

El dolor les desgarra por dentro

Y les impide realizar cualquier movimiento

Ana está bloqueada

El muro de la hipocresía los consume a todos

Devorándolos en un agujero negro

Sin escapatoria, nadie se salvo

El aliento de la implacable muerte

Avanzando poco a poco

Abalanzándose sobre las ocho almas judías

Y sobre sus protectores

La frialdad separa sus corazones

Y los envuelve en muros helados


End file.
